Slave
by MadameCuddles
Summary: Hinata is sixteen and living a fairly good life. However, all that comes crashing down when the leader of a notorious tokyo gang comes and takes her away from her family. She soon finds herself not only in harms way, but in the dangerous hands of his son, who just so happens to love making her life a living hell.
1. A Trade

**Hello everyone! So, this is my first Naruto fan fic andmy first SasuHina story. I'll tell you right now, that I do not watch much of the anime, but because I wanted to right my story so badly, I will be getting assisted from wiki/Narutopedia . Before we start off, i'll go ahead and put the disclaimer so I won't have to every chapter of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PORTION OF NARUTO, NOR WILL I EVER.**

**Thank you. Without further adieu, let us begin!**

* * *

"Please! I just need a little more time."

Fugaku mentally sighed as the man in front of him began to grovel like a lowly peasant. Despite the pain of having to witness such a pitiful act, he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy deep inside. It was always fun to watch the weaker beg.

"I've given you more than enough time, Hiashi. Almost a year, I believe." When Hiashi didn't answer quick enough, Fugaku decided to poke at him for entertainment. "Unless you're calling me a liar, which wouldn't be the smartest idea. Just ask your friend here."

A cold smile graced Fugaku's lips as he gestured to his left, where a man sat tied to a chair. His shirt was ripped and torn, the skin exposed red and bruised. His head was leaned far back, which was mostly a blessing seeing as Fugaku's henchmen had done quite the number on face. His still chest confirmed that he was no longer alive, although had he been, he would have begged for death as the ultimate punishment.

Hiashi made a face so ugly that Fugaku had to use all his might not to laugh. The terrified man stared at the body, his breathing becoming heavy. Fugaku allowed Hiashi his time to take everything in, because if it came to it, the same fate would follow for him.

Time passed, and Fugaku could feel himself getting bored. He cleared his throat just barely, but it was loud enough for Hiashi to hear. The man's head snapped around so fast that Fugaku thought he heard a snapping sound.

"Oh, please! I beg you! Let me live. I'll do anything. I swear it." Hiashi's tone sounded hopeful, which made Fugaku instantly upset. If there was one thing the man took seriously, it was his money.

Fugaku took a step forward, and then another. Terrified, Hiashi rose from his spot on the ground and made a break for the door. Fugaku kept walking, his hands behind his back. He knew he didn't have to chase after the poor man. His henchmen would take care of that for him.

Just as Fugaku had predicted, Hiashi had been brought back to him by two tall and built men. They held on tightly to his arms, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. One yank and growl from one of the guards, and the pitiful man shrunk back in fear.

"I don't like playing chase, Hiashi. I also don't like thieves." Fugaku spoke coldly. He stared the other man down, feeling like the dominant dog he was. Fugaku gave a sickening crack of his knuckles. Usually, he would have his guards take care of his dirty work, but not this time. This time, it was personal.

Hiashi glanced down at Fugaku's hands, then swallowed hard. Seconds later, he was twisting and jerking around in the henchmen's hold. They shook him violently, which only made him resist more.

"You evil bastard! I have my rights! Who do you think you are?"

Fugaku raised an amused eyebrow. Although he knew the question was rhetorical, he couldn't help but feel the need to answer. He took a step closer and watched in satisfaction as Hiashi tensed and became as still as a rock.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan." Fugaku came closer to Hiashi, so close that they he could smell the fear coming off the man. He grabbed a handful of Hiashi's long brown hair in his hand and gripped it tight, tugging it back so forceful that Hiashi's head had no choice but to follow. "You knew this would happen from the beginning." Wanting to poke a little deeper, Fugaku decided to get personal. "Did you really think that stupid fairy tale of yours would last long? That she would always see you as the rich, honest prince you _pretended_ to be? Wake up, Hiashi! _I_ gave you money. _I_ gave you a fighting chance! The only reason you have her is because of me. You dug this whole yourself, Hiashi. And now, it's time that you pay up."

Fugaku's arm reeled back, his hand formed in a tight fist that promised only pain. Out of instinct, Hiashi flinched hard, his whole body jerking as a result. Fugaku drove his fist forward, feeling a bit satisfied with how terrified his victim was.

Then suddenly, something caught the Uchiha's eyes. A small picture fell from Hiashi's coat and floated gracefully to the floor. It landed right side up, revealing a picture of a girl, no older than three, smiling at the camera. Her eyes were closed, and in her hands was a purple stuffed rabbit. She was smiling wide, her happiness radiating for the photo. It was only then that Fugaku noticed that his fist was inches away from the shaking man. Pulling his arm back, Fugaku kneeled down, picked up the picture, and examined the picture closer.

It was something about her that made his heart melt. That toothy smile. That hair color. This girl was no doubt the spawn of Hiashi and _that_ woman.

Everything in the dark room had gone still. It was so quiet that one could probably hear a rat pissing on cotton. The henchmen glanced at each other, eyebrows raised in confusion. Hiashi watched his tormentor closely, ready in case of a surprise attack.

Fugaku didn't care. His attention was occupied by the little girl in this picture. It was something about her. Something about her that made him feel a million emotions at once. "Who is she?" He couldn't help it. He had to know.

There was a pregnant silence, and Fugaku became irritated. He hated repeating himself. Instead, he just glared up at Hiashi, who yelped.

"S-She is my daughter! She has just made three years."

"Her name?"

"Hinata."

"Is she-"

"She is. Hatsumi is her mother, and I am her biological father."

Fugaku fought back the urge to kill the man right then and there. Not only had he interrupted him, but he had actually _conceived _a child with that vile woman! Something washed over Fugaku. Something he felt only rarely.

Hate.

"I want her." He spoke suddenly, his voice as cold as ice. He stood up slowly, taking it upon himself to keep the picture as a souvenir. Taking his time, he looked up at Hiashi, who looked as if aliens had just appeared in front of him.

"W-What? Are you mad? That is my daughter, for god's sake! She is only three, you monster!"

"I'll pay you."

The look on Hiashi's face changed at least five times before finally settling. By now, the henchmen had loosened their hold.

Their was a brief silence before Hiashi spoke. "How much would you be willing to pay?"

Even though he had hoped that Hiashi would comply without difficulty, he suddenly felt sick by how easy the man had been won over. It was truly a shame how easily money could turn someone so innocent into something as pitiful. Not that Hiashi was a good person. He was far from being a saint.

"I'll give you fifty grand."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Eighty."

Fugaku let a sadistic chuckle escape him. "You're one sick son of a bitch."

"Says the one buying a child."

He had a point. "Fine. Eighty thousand, and I won't kill you."

"Deal."

Fugaku snapped his fingers, and the henchmen suddenly let go of Hiashi, who began massaging his shoulders thoroughly. The built men gave a nod to their boss and walked away, but not out of the room. They were ready to pounce if their boss needed assistance.

After he finally finished checking himself for any permanent damage, Hiashi turned to face Fugaku. "So, when do I collect my money?"

It took everything for the Uchiha not to strike the man where he stood. "Hiashi, I want you to know that by taking my money, your daughter will belong to me. No regrets. No give-backs. You are lucky that I let you live another day.

Hiashi stood there for a moment, as if deciding on what to do next. His eyes hardened, and his hands clenched into a fist. "Money." He demanded again.

Fugaku chuckled darkly and shook his head, his arms folding over his torso. His motioned towards his henchmen, one of them leaving their post by the door and walking out of the room. A few moments later, he was back with a large duffle bag. With ease, he tossed it towards Hiashi. It landed inches from his foot, and landed with a loud thump. Hiashi immediately sprung to it, unzipping the bag to make sure he got his side of the bargaining. He was practically drooling as he picked up a stack of cash.

"Know this, Hiashi. As you said earlier, I would be a monster if I took her at such a young age. You see, I have plans for her, plans that would be too much of a burden for a child to carry. Fourteen years from now, when she is seventeen, I will come and collect her. She will no longer be yours, and I may do whatever I please with her."

Hiashi, who had been busy counting his new funds, came to a pause. The situation seemed to suddenly settle in, and he looked as if he wanted to take it all back.

But Fugaku wasn't going to give him a chance. Turning his back towards the man, he let out a grunt that made him feel twice his age. "Now, get out, before you end up like him." Fugaku gestured toward the dead man in the chair. He heard the sound of paper shuffling and the bag zipping. Everything grew quiet, and nothing could be heard except the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away.

With a sigh, Fugaku snapped again. The henchmen came to his side immediately, almost like dogs waiting for their master's order. "Clean this mess up. The smell is making me sick."

As the henchmen untied the dead body and picked it up, Fugaku made his way to the metal staircase on the far side of the room. After today's events, he needed a long, hot shower.

* * *

**So, I realize this chapter may not be the most thrilling or the most jaw dropping, but I did try. I mean, you have to start the story off somewhere.**

**I also realize that Fugaku is coming off as a pedophile right now, but I assure you there will be none of that.**

**I hope you all liked the story! Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	2. Business Meeting

**I just want to start by saying that even though the romance is the only existing genre, I have yet to change that. I'm just having a bit of difficulty trying to determine the second genre. I suppose i'll leave that to the audience to decide.**

* * *

_13 years later..._

Bored. She was so bored.

The teacher smacked the chalk board with a force that sent a crackling sound through the air. Some of the students in the room jumped or screamed, their attention snapping back to the lesson in front of Them.

Hinata sighed. By now, she was used to Satoshi-sensei's sudden outbursts. He only did it when most of the class seemed to wander off from the lesson, which happened quite often.

"Now class, I hope you've all been paying close attention, because we're having an exam over this tomorrow." Satoshi-sensei said, a devilish smirk on his face. Had Hinata been that kind of girl, she would have made moves on the teacher months ago.

There was a pregnant silence in the class before groans and curses started erupting. Students complained among themselves and begged their other classmates to borrow notes, which nobody had written. Hinata found it quite funny, actually.

The sound of a chair screeching against the hard floorboards caused everyone to look to the right. A blond male stood with his back hunched slightly and his hands flat against his desk. He looked as outraged as everyone else, but there was a glint of something in his eye.

Mischief.

Naruto Uzumaki, age seventeen, and one of the most popular boys in the school. He was the captain of the baseball team at Konoha High, and had more than four scholarships waiting for him when he graduated. He was probably one of the most immature boys in the school and the loudest at that.

He was also Hinata's boyfriend.

"You can't do this! We just started this lesson today. There's no way we can remember all this crap by tomorrow!" Naruto said, jerking his head towards the scribbles and numbers on the board for better emphasis.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow in amusement. He always did enjoy feuding with the teen. "We've gone over this lesson for almost a week now, Naruto. You not understanding is nobody's fault but your own." Satoshi lowered his gaze slightly, and allowed it to wonder over to Hinata, who was watching the scene play out boredly. "Although, if you're having trouble, I'm sure _Hinata_ wouldn't mind tutoring you. Isn't that right, Miss Hyuga?"

At the sound of her name, Hinata shook her head. Her gaze fell on her teacher, who was watching her closely. "I'm sorry, Satoshi-sensei. What did you say?"

Instead of answering, the man gestured his head towards Naruto, who was drilling holes into Hinata with his eyes. It was almost creepy. Hinata shivered slightly.

"Hinata, you know this?" Naruto asked, pointing to the board as if he were tattling on it.

The girl blinked a few times, trying to take in what she was looking at. She looked at the board for a few moments, examining the numbers closely. Of course she knew it. In fact, she could do this kind of work in her sleep. But she couldn't let Naruto know that. If he knew just how easy this was for her, he'd be begging for her to do it for him, and like a fool, she would agree to it. He had just that much control over her.

So she just shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I understand some of it, I guess."

Hinata felt her heart sink as Naruto's trademark grin set in, nearly splitting his face in half. "Perfect! I'll come over later tonight so we can study."

The young Hyuga cursed silently, but smiled the best she could. "S-Sure. Just call me before you arrive."

Naruto nodded, a triumphant look on his face. Before he could say anything else, the bell rang. Students all around sprung up from their seats and ran for the door, fleeing from the dreaded algebra ll class.

Hinata remained in her seat, watching as everyone filed out of the door. She was in no rush, since her next class was right across the hall. When everyone left, Hinata let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. Carefully, she pushed back her chair and stood from her seat. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the door, he legs feeling a lot heavier than usual.

"Miss Hyuga."

_God dammit._

"Yes, Satoshi-sensei?" She said in the most polite voice she could manage.

The red-headed man made his way from behind his desk and to the front of it, where he leaned against it. He ran his left hand through his short hair before crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata frowned. The man was gorgeous. Almost like something out of a magazine. He was nothing like the other teachers at Konoha. They were strict and uptight. Satoshi-sensei was childish and bit of a rebel. He'd been teaching for two years now, but with the way he held himself, you would think he'd taught for years. The girls swooned over him when he'd started teaching at the school. Hell, they still did. But he ignored them, and with great ease. Obviously he'd been used to getting unwanted attention.

"Hinata, I'm worried about you." His spoke suddenly. His voice was full of concern, which worried Hinata. "You're at the top of all my classes, yet you act as if I'm teaching in english. Why?"

The said girl bit her lip nervously, her eyes falling to the floor. She shifted from one foot to another, feeling uncomfortable under her teacher's gaze. The man towered above her, and she knew he was staring at her, waiting for her to answer him.

"Is it because of him?" When Hinata said nothing, Satoshi sighed. "Listen, Hinata. I know you want him to do well in school, but you should be putting your own education before his. He knows what he wants to do with his life. Do you?"

The question hit Hinata like a brick wall. What did she want to do with her life? Her and Naruto had talked about this a few times before, and he had told her that he'd wanted to spend his life with her while pursuing his dream as a professional baseball player. He said he'd take care of her and provide for her, but in her heart, Hinata knew that wasn't what she wanted. What she really wanted was to have a career of her own. To make her _own_ money; earn everything herself. The only problem was, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She didn't know what she wanted to be, or what goal she wanted to pursue. Her father had told her many times before that she needed to make up her mind, because high school would only last for so long.

"I want to see you do better, Miss Hyuga. I was like you once, you know." Satoshi pushed himself off his desk and made his way behind it once again. "Young. Quiet. Naive. I had no idea what to do with my life. Now look at me." He spread his arms out and spun around slowly. When he'd made a complete three-sixty, he let his arms drop by his side, a large grin on his face. "I'm twenty-five and working at a dump. Don't be like me, Hinata. Try to make something of your life."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. Satoshi-sensei was definitely different from the other teachers at Konoha high, but she would dare ask him to change.

**{ ~ }**

"Hurry up! You've been in there forever!"

Hinata groaned loudly as her sister pounded her fist on the outside of the bathroom door. She'd been doing so for about ten minutes now, and Hinata was surprised her father hadn't said anything yet.

"Hanabi! What in God's name do you think you're doing? Unless you have money to buy a new door, I suggest you cut it out this instant." came a stern male voice. The beating on the door stopped immediately.

_Ah, much better._

Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was pulled into a damp bun on top of her head, drops of water dripping from some of the still wet strands and on to her now dry shoulder. A lavender towel was wrapped around her body, keeping her from being exposed completely. Her skin was tender and warm from the hot shower she'd just taken, and in many ways, she felt relieved.

The girl staring back at her smiled warmly, pearl colored eyes sparkling slightly. She was happy. Why? She had absolutely no idea. After her talk with Satoshi-sensei, she'd been feeling a lot lighter than usual. The weight from school responsibilities as well as home responsibilities had been lifted momentarily, allowing her to breathe. This was possible only because of Satoshi-sensei.

Hinata felt her face flush at the thought of him. His unusual green eyes and red hair penetrated her mind, his signature smirk causing her to grin stupidly. As far as Hinata knew, she held no romantic feelings toward her teacher, but that didn't mean she didn't find him attractive. Some of the students had given him the nickname "Dragon", because of his notable red hair and edgy behavior. Now that she thought about it, the name suited him well.

A bit of guilt poked at her. Here she was, thinking of another man when she already had one of her own. Even if he was a bit of a lost cause, Naruto still meant everything to her. She'd known him since grade school, and it was when she'd turned ten that she'd realized that those friendly affections ran a lot deeper. For four years, Hinata loved him from afar, and for five years, Naruto remained blissfully unaware. At the age of fourteen, Hinata confessed her love to him. She'd been afraid. Afraid that he would ignore her or laugh at her face. Imagine her surprise when he had confessed that he'd cared for her too. They laughed it off, both feeling silly for not telling each other earlier, and from then on, they were a couple.

Hinata felt a smile creeping on her face. Naruto had always been special to her, and he always did anything he could to please. He was always there to protect her from danger, and held her when she was upset or sad. He kissed all her injuries and chased all the bad things in her life away. Hinata knew that without hesitation, he was the one she wanted to spend her life with.

"Hinata, please! I'm going to _burst_ if I don't go now!" Hanabi cried from outside of the door. Hinata sighed and stared at her reflection one more time before she opened the bathroom door. Hanabi fell forward, quickly scrabbling to get up so she could use the toilet. She shoved Hinata out completely before slamming the door shut. Hinata rolled her eyes. For an eleven year old, Hanabi had a habit of acting five at times.

The house was quiet, as usual. The Hyuga frowned as she made her way down the hall, towards her bedroom. There was a time when the house was never quiet, and Hinata had to lock herself in her room just to get some peace and quiet. Of course, that was before her mother died.

It had been three years since the tragic death. She'd died in a car accident while on the way home for work. Before, everyone in the household had been cheerful and energetic. Now, it was the complete opposite. Her father, who used to always make time for her and her sister, now seemed distant and cold. He only spoke to them if it was necessary, though he did pay a bit more attention to Hanabi rather than Hinata.

The said eleven year old had also changed. At one point, she'd been like every other girl her age; she'd love stuffed animals and girly things. She was always smiling, always laughing and giggling. After her mother's death, the girl who Hinata had seen as a sister changed slowly. No longer did she get excited over girly things. Her friends had stopped coming over, and eventually, Hanabi had moved out of her and Hinata's shared room. The girl had also become a lot more violent, always getting into trouble at school.

Of course, her father never paid it too much attention or attempted to stop it. As a matter of fact, he welcomed the violence with open arms, saying that it was her way of coping with her mother's death.

Hinata had changed as well, but for the better, she thought. She'd been just as devastated as everyone else when her mother died. She'd fallen into depression, and almost begun self harming as a way to cope. Naruto had found out and, instead of leaving her, helped her move past it. She'd come a long way since then. No longer was she suffering from extreme shyness, and no longer did she have a severe stuttering problem. She'd done well moving past her pain, which was the least she could say for the rest of her family.

The sound of voices coming from down stairs made Hinata come to a stop. She listened closer, and could make out her fathers voice. The other voice, however, was unknown. They sounded angry, and occasionally, she could hear her father shout.

_Strange. We never have company._

It couldn't have been Naruto. He was much too early, seeing as he'd called and said he'd come around eight. Hinata glanced at the clock in the hall. It was only seven.

Curious, Hinata made her downstairs quietly, her hand gliding down the rails along with her. The steps squeaked only slightly, but to Hinata, they sounded like gunshots. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Hinata made her way into the corridor, where the entrance to the living room was. She crept along side the wall and came to a halt when she was at the edge of the opening. Her breathing was hushed, as to keep herself hidden. She looked down and silently scolded herself for not changing first, but it was too late to turn back now.

Shaking off the small problem, Hinata listened in to the conversation that was going on beyond the wall she hid behind.

"It's been years, Hiashi." came a voice she didn't know.

"It has. What brings you to my humble home, Fugaku?" Hinata could hear her father ask, his voice cold.

So the other voice belonged to this _Fugaku_ fellow. She wondered why he was here, and what he could want.

"Don't play dumb, Hiashi. You know exactly what I came here for." Fugaku said, his tone sounding completely serious.

"I do, though I am positive you are early by a year." Hiashi said in response, sounding matter-of-factly.

"Well, you know me. A mess when it comes to keeping track of time."

There was a sound of footsteps making their way across the room. There was a silence before Fugaku spoke up. "Let's stop playing games, Hiashi. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs, in her room."

Hinata's eyebrow shot up in curiosity, but otherwise, she remained silent. Just who was this Fugaku person?

"Ho, Hiashi! You seem more than willing to give her up. Why is that?"

Hiashi said nothing, and Hinata fought back a groan. What was going on? She was dying to storm out from her hiding place and ask.

"I want nothing more to do with her." Hiashi said finally, his voice hushed.

Hinata felt her heart breaking. She knew her father had distanced himself from her, but never had she thought something like that was the reason behind it.

"I see. Though, I can't say I'm surprised. After all, you did trade her away for eighty grand."

Her world was crashing down slowly. It was so hard to believe that minutes ago, she had felt like the happiest person in the world.

Everything became blurry, and before Hinata knew it, she was sitting on the floor, staring at the ceiling as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It wasn't possible. There was no way her father would trade her away for money. He wouldn't. He loved her too much to do that.

Right?

**{ ~ }**

Fugaku sighed. He was beginning to lose his patience.

He was sitting in a fairly large living room adorned with nice painting and fine furniture. All which _his_ money had been responsible for.

One of the most notable pictures had been not on the wall, but on a small table next to the love seat Hiashi sat on. It was a picture of Hatsumi, Hiashi's deceased wife. Fugaku looked around the room and frowned. A picture of Hinata was nowhere to be seen. He was eager to see if she still looked like the little girl on his picture.

"I did what I had to do for my family, Fugaku. Surely _you_ would understand. You have kids of your own, don't you?"

Fugaku's eyes narrowed slightly. "For your family? Hiashi, I dare say what you did was dishonorable. You gave away your own daughter for money."

Hiashi stood from his seat suddenly, causing the guards that had come with Fugaku tense. "Lies! I did my best for my family. Besides, what do you know about being honorable? You are nothing but a lowly criminal. You are lucky I don't call the police."

"And tell them what, Hiashi? We both know that even if you call them, the only one leaving in handcuffs will be you." Fugaku growled. To his satisfaction, Hiashi became quiet. "Now, go and fetch what is rightfully mine, and I shall be on my way."

Hiashi stood there for a few moments, then turned and made his way out of the living room. Fugaku couldn't help but smack his lips in anger.

"Tch. You really are pathetic, Hiashi. I may be a criminal, but I know that my loyalty lies within my family."

Hiashi paused, his head hanging low. As he spoke, he didn't bother turning around to face Fugaku. "What was I to do? Allow you kill me?"

Fugaku chuckled, a heartful chuckle instead of a dark one he usually used. "Sometimes, your life is worth giving up for the ones you love."

The sound of wailing caused both mean to look towards the entrance leading towards the hall. Hiashi rushed forward and into the hall. His gaze immediately fell to the wall and down. His brows furrowed, and he let out a growl.

"Insolent child! You have interrupted an important business meeting of mine! And where are your clothes?" He snapped, his body shaking with anger. When the girl continued crying instead of answering, he balled his fist. "Stand up this instant, young lady!"

The girl had apparently made no attempt to move, because Hiashi reached down and grabbed a pale arm. With a bit too much force, he yanked her up, causing her towel to loosen. The girl in his arm looked a mess. Her hair, which seemed wet, fell from its sloppy bun. Her face was red and blotchy, and tears spilled from her face like a water hose. She was shaking with fear, and her mouth was wide open as wails escaped her constantly. Hiashi growled and raised his hand, threatening to strike her if she didn't silence herself.

Things were getting out of hand way too fast. Fugaku motioned towards his henchmen, and before he knew it, the two men were pulling the pair apart. It was a bit of a struggle, since one of the guards had to struggle with Hiashi to get him to let go of the girl. During this, her towel became completely undone, falling to the floor and leaving her exposed. This only made Hiashi more upset, and he began yelling curses at her and calling her useless. The girl, still upset and crying, didn't seem to notice or care.

The scene in front of him was a complete mess. There was an angry middle-aged man yelling at a naked, crying girl, while two almost abnormally built men wrestled to keep them apart. It reminded Fugaku of one of those American reality shows that his wife watched all the time.

"Enough!" Fugaku barked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Everyone had stilled and looked towards him, the only sound being made was the girl's silent cries. "Everyone, sit down. _Now_."

A few moments later, everyone was seated. The girl, Hinata, was seated on the couch, her towel wrapped around her once more. Her father, Hiashi, was seated next to her, though she strained to get some distant between them, which was understandable.

Fugaku sat on the love seat, his two henchmen standing behind him. Fugaku's elbows rested on his legs, and he stared at the girl in front of him.

So, this was Hinata. She looked all grown up now, and only resembled the picture he still had slightly. Her bangs and eyes were the same, as well as her skin tone. However, her hair had grown, from what he could see, and she had more..womanly features. Her arms were folded over her large chest, and she looked to the left, the ground obviously seeming more entertaining. She had Hiashi's eyes, but she looked so much like Hatsumi that Fugaku found it scary.

"So, Hinata-"

"Do not speak to me as if you know me." she interrupted, her voice sounding dangerous.

She also had an attitude like Hatsumi as well.

"_Miss Hyuga._ It is nice to finally meet you. I am Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan."

Hinata's eyes darted toward him, and for a moment, Fugaku was speechless. It was actually a good feeling. Only a few select people could leave him without words. Fugaku grinned. He knew immediately that he liked her.

"What does any of that have to do with me?"

_Oh, so we're going to be like that, are we?_

"As I'm sure you overheard, your father traded you away years ago. I told him that when you were old enough, I would come and collect you. Today is that day." Fugaku watched as her shoulder slumped slightly and her eyes glazed over once again. "Tell me, Miss Hyuga. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She answered quietly.

"When did you make sixteen?"

"December twenty-seventh."

Fugaku thought for a moment. It was the middle of May, which meant that Hinata had been sixteen for a while now. No matter. Her age meant little to him.

"I see. Miss Hyuga, are you aware of what will happen to you?"

He waited for her answer, and when she said nothing, he continued. "I am going to take you away from this house and give you something better. A better home, a better bed, better food."

"And if I don't want to go?" she asked, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

Fugaku huffed in amusement. "My dear, you don't have a choice. If you feel any anger, I suggest you blame it on your pathetic father."

Hinata cast a glance at the said man, who was hiding his face in his hands.

"What the heck is going on here?"

Everyone's head snapped over towards the doorway, where Hanabi stood. She looked from her family to the Fugaku and his men, confusion adorning her face. It was her father who sprung up first, making his way over to Hanabi and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Hanabi. This had nothing to do with you. You are too young to understand."

Fugaku watched Hinata's facial expression closely, becoming amused as it switched from heartbroken to upset so quickly. It made him laugh.

"Unbelievable. So you have not one, but _two!_" Fugaku exclaimed, standing up from his seat. His laughed a bit uncontrollably, holding his sides. Everyone looked at him in shock as he tried to collect himself. It was only minutes later that he had got it together.

Wiping tears away, he cleared his throat. "I've seen enough. Hinata, go upstairs and get your bags. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Hanabi said in alarm, stirring in her father's sudden death grip. "Where are you going?"

Hinata shook her head, standing from her seat as she clutched the towel around her body, making sure it wouldn't fall again. "I'm not going anywhere, Hanabi."

"Excuse me?" Fugaku asked suddenly, causing the girl to turn towards him. He was standing with his arms folded over his chest, his expression suddenly serious and deadly. "I already told you, Hinata. I'm taking you away from here. Now, gather your things before I force you."

"Hey! Leave her alone, you stupid jerk!" Hanabi yelled, shaking a fist at Fugaku threateningly. Fugaku ignored her though, and Hiashi scolded his youngest daughter.

"Hanabi-"

"Dammit, Hinata! Do you see what you are doing to this family? You've already made our life troublesome. Just leave already. All you do is bring suffering." Hiashi barked, his grip unknowingly tightening on Hanabi, who became still as she stared from her father to her older sister.

Hinata collapsed on the ground, her head hanging. She began shaking, and tears began falling from her eyes. The crying was silent, but with no other sound in the room, it was like a roaring waterfall.

Fugaku felt a million things towards Hiashi at that moment. Happiness that the man had made his job easier, but hate because of how he treated his daughter.

He'd seen enough.

"Ginko, grab the girl. Ginji, go upstairs and grab her bags. We're leaving." He stated, making his way outside to where the cars were waiting.

Doing as they were told, the said henchmen went to business. Ginji pushed past the distraught family members, making his way upstairs. He'd forgotten to ask where Hinata's room was, but it wasn't a major issue. He'd just keep opening doors until he found it.

Ginko picked up Hinata, who was still crying, and flung her over his shoulders like a rag doll. He was glad that she had a towel covering her private areas, otherwise he wasn't sure how he'd manage. He stepped through the doors sideways so that he could fit, and made his way down the steps. Waiting in front of him was a black limo. He knew that his boss had already got in, seeing as the driver had started up the engine. With an indifferent expression, Ginko made his way to the vehicle, the girl on his shoulder leaving a trail of tears falling down his back.

Hinata felt sick. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry her eyes out. How could her father say that to her? What had she done to make him hate her so? She had always tried to be the ideal daughter, even after her mother had died. Now all that effort seemed pointless.

From the corner of her eyes, Hinata saw a flash of orange. She turned her head completely in that direction, and, as if she couldn't anymore, Hinata broke down.

Standing on the side-walk just a few feet away, was Naruto. His wild blonde locks blew in the direction of the wind. He looked confused and scared. The half empty back of chips in his hand blew away, some of the potato chips falling from the bag. His hands had dropped to his side, and he just stared, wide-eyed, as Hinata was being led to the limo.

"Naruto?" Hinata said, as if to confirm it was him. When the she saw the boy tense, relieve filled her. It was really him, and she wasn't just seeing things. "Naruto! Please, help!"

She waited. And waited. And waited.

Naruto just stood there, watching in horror. Hinata screamed his name again and again, and when he didn't move, she just started screaming.

_Somebody. Anybody. Help!_

Her screams came to a halt as she was thrown in the back seat of the limo. She quickly scrambled towards the door, but was shoved back by one of the body guards. She made her way to the other door, but a heavy hand on her shoulder prevented her from opening it. Hinata jerked and twisted in his grip, earning a sickening pop from her own shoulder. She only continued to scream louder.

Her eyes darted toward the other door as it opened. Again, she tried to make her escape, but it was useless. The hand on her shoulder wasn't budging. The other body guard, Ginji, slid in, closing the door behind him. With his dark shades on, he looked up towards the peephole that seperated them from the driver and nodded his head.

Hinata could feel the car beginning to move, and the hand that had been holding her in place finally let go. Hinata launched herself forward and began banging on the thick, bullet proof back window. She could see Naruto, still standing there, looking lost. Hinata screamed for him to help her; to save her like he always did. But it was no use. By now, he was too far away.

Hinata yelled and screamed until her throat grew raw and scratchy. Tears ran past her runny nose and fell on the leather seats as she watched Naruto grow smaller and smaller, until he was no longer visible.

* * *

**Whew! That took hours to right. It's kind of long, and I really tried to write the scene down like how I imagined in my mind. I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's better than nothing. I'll most likely go back and add more detail later on in the story.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
